Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery boxes and, in particular, to controlled battery boxes for lift gates.
Description of Related Art
Lifts such as lift gates are typically mounted at a structure such as an opening at the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a lift platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa. One type of lift gate employs linkages to maintain the lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range. The lift platform is attached to linkages by pivot members, which allow the lift platform to be pivoted. When in the vertical position, operation of the lifting mechanism rotates the lift platform into an inverted, stowed position beneath the vehicle body.
Hydraulic actuators, hydraulic fluid pump motors, electric actuators, etc. are used to provide lifting force for moving the lift platform. To control the motion of the lift platform, switches are wired to the actuators for controlling motion of the lift by an operator interacting with the toggle switches.
Said actuators and electrical motors are typically powered by electrical power provided by power sources such as batteries (e.g., DC batteries used in vehicles). Such batteries are generally dedicated batteries for the operation of the lift gate and are placed in housings known as battery boxes.
Lift gate battery boxes are typically constructed from welded sheet metal for receiving one or more batteries and installed on underbody of the vehicle (e.g., truck, trailer) to which the lift gate is mounted. Batteries for the operation of lift gates are stored in such battery boxes. Because battery box location is subjected to various ambient temperatures, such battery boxes dramatically affect battery performance, run times, charging times, and battery life. Different temperatures also affect batteries internal chemical reaction rates, internal resistance, and efficiency.